


Take It To the Roof

by thalia_cinder_03



Series: All of Stucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Party Games, Roof, Steve is Awkward, Stucky - Freeform, bucky is confident, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_cinder_03/pseuds/thalia_cinder_03
Summary: Steve wasn’t sure how Bucky got him out here. He’d never been the type of guy to leave the party with a mysterious stranger, and he had always been pretty introverted....“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said, and Steve could feel his gaze resting on the side of his face. “Wanna come up to the roof with me? A buddy of mine owns this place, I know how to get up there. It’s a real nice view.”AKA: I suck at summaries but Steve goes to a party with his friends and meets a guy who’s just his type(College AU)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: All of Stucky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to add before you read this, the drinking age where I'm from is 18/19 (depending on where you are in the country) so none of this was envisioned as illegal when I wrote it, also I'm getting sort of annoyed by people telling me I'm spelling things wrong when I'm using non-American English, please don't! I'm literally writing properly, America is the weird one here.

Steve wasn’t sure how Bucky got him out here. He’d never been the type of guy to leave the party with a mysterious stranger, and he had always been pretty introverted. It was pretty hard to get him to leave his small friend group, even to get a few drinks. Natasha and Clint were always bullying him over it. It was worse when they had gotten together at the end of freshman year. He was obviously very happy for the both of them, and a year later they seemed so in love, but now he felt like he was third wheeling all the time. Clint would suggest the solution to that was to find himself a boyfriend, but that was easier said than done. And sure, Steve had a few other friends, but hanging out with Tony and his crowd all the time? That sounded like a deathwish. 

They had come to this party after they got an invite through a friend of a friend. It was in someone’s (actually, probably someone’s parent’s) penthouse apartment, which was huge. Everything felt squished, since so many people were there, but Steve could tell the place was huge. The kitchen was set up as one huge bar, and there were abandoned cups sitting on every flat surface, plus some not flat surfaces and looking at them almost fall over was making Steve anxious. 

They had made their way to a couch near a floor to ceiling window and a pool table, which a group of guys were using to play beer pong. Steve was sitting on one side of the couch, arm extended out across the top, drinking a beer that had been handed to him when he walked in. Clint and Natasha were sitting on the other side of the couch, Natasha leaning on Clint, Clint’s body almost mimicking Steve’s. 

“I’m just saying,” Clint said, concluding a long winded rant about their college’s football team, which apparently he had become an expert on. “If we managed to get a good quarterback for once, we might actually make the state playoffs.”

“Oh, shut up about the damn football, Clint!” Natasha groaned, knocking back the rest of the contents in her cup, before turning to give him one of her world famous glares. “Hear me when I say, we stopped caring before you started.”

“Sorry, Nat,” he said, kissing her apologetically. 

“All’s forgiven,” she smiled back at him. 

Steve fought the urge to throw up in his cup. He settled for making a gagging motion with his finger. 

“Oh, come on, Steve,” Natasha complained, rolling her eyes. “We need to find someone for you.”

“Nat…” he groaned, looking at her with dead eyes. 

“Nope, I’m done with your whole shy bit. I’m finding you a date and you’re gonna out with him and you’re gonna like it.” 

He sighed in surrender when he found himself on the receiving end of one of those glares. He didn’t especially enjoy having her peer into his soul. They talked for a few more minutes before their conversation was interrupted by a few more screams than normal and the horrid sound of someone puking their guts out. Steve turned his attention to the noise, which was coming from the pool table nearby. One of the guys playing beer pong, a tall blonde guy in a brown leather jacket, was hunched over a bucket, not looking too good. 

“Damnit, Quill!” another guy yelled. “You’re gonna leave me partnerless?” All he got in response were a few more disgruntled noises, before the guy ran off towards the bathroom. 

“Find another partner, Barnes!” one of the guys he was playing with yelled, way too loud for the distance that stretched between the two, meaning he was either super drunk or the music had deafened him. “Or forfeit!”

The guy, Barnes apparently, flashed a mischievous grin. “Never!” He turned, looking around the room before his eyes landed on the trio, who had been watching the whole ordeal, doing little to hold back their laughter. “You three, who wants to play?” He noticed a small blue, purple and pink striped pin on the collar of the guy's jacket, almost hidden by his long hair, which Steve had to admit, looked really soft. He was tall, had some stubble on his perfectly cut jaw, and his blue eyes were piercing. He realized the guy was exactly his type and wearing a bisexual pin, and he realized he wasn’t the only one who had come to that conclusion.

Steve looked towards Natasha, knowing exactly what she was about to do. He tried to communicate with her telepathically, tell her absolutely not, but even if he had that power he was pretty sure she would’ve ignored him entirely. 

She nudged his foot with hers. “He does,” she volunteered, grinning at the perfect timing. 

“Yes!” Barnes shouted in relief. “Come play, man. Sam! This dude will play!”

Steve glared at Natasha, giving her a stink eye, and shook his head. “Nat…” 

“Go play,” she threatened. “Unless you wanna stay and watch us makeout for the next thirty minutes because that was my plan.”

“It was?” Clint asked. 

“Okay,” Steve said, holding his arms up in surrender. “I get the message, I’ll stop third wheeling.” He got up from the couch and joined the group of guys at the pool table, which was gonna be an even bigger mess in the morning than it was now. It had clearly gotten beer spilt on it all throughout the night. “Guess I’m playing,” he announced to the guys who were setting up some more cups. 

“Yes,” Barnes said, “you are. Which is good. Can’t be fun third wheeling those two,” he nodded towards Clint and Natasha, both of which seeming perfectly content with watching this play out. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “They’re insufferable.”

“Woah,” Barnes stepped back but passed him a ball. “Your words are too good right now, you really need a drink.”

He laughed it off, taking the ball. 

“I’m Bucky,” he said. “That’s Sam,” he said, pointing to one of the guys across the table, who was setting up the cups, checking the arrangement way too precisely. “And that’s Thor,” he pointed towards a long haired guy who was fiddling with another ball. 

Steve nodded, before realizing they were waiting on him to introduce himself. “Oh, umm, I’m Steve.”

“Alright, Stevie,” Bucky said grinning, “please don’t suck.”

He blushed and laughed nervously, looking back at Natasha and Clint once more, who were just staring at him with amused grins. 

Turns out, Steve didn’t suck at beer pong. He had had to down a few, one of which hit especially hard at the back of his throat, but he and Bucky were able to beat out Sam and Thor pretty easily.

“I can’t take another,” Sam groaned, holding the last cup that Bucky had tossed the ball into. “I-, I can't believe I’m doing this. I’m forfeiting.” 

“Yes!” Bucky hollered, high-fiving Steve with such power that he felt like he might fall over. Well, from both the force and the fact that it was attached to this guy. He was magnetic, and he smiled with his eyes. 

“Good job!” Clint cheered, lifting his beer towards them in toast. Steve had been having so much fun during the game that he hadn’t even looked back at his friends since it had started. Steve blushed, knowing his friends knew he was being obvious, blushing everytime Bucky looked towards him, high fived him or smiled. They were horrible friends, really. “Wanna join us?” Clint asked.

Bucky smiled back at his friends, who really hadn’t moved, despite Natasha’s warning that they would be making out the whole time. “Yeah, sure.” He clapped a hand on Steve’s back and moved them towards the unoccupied space on the couch. Steve sat down, a little closer to the middle, Bucky taking his old spot. 

“So, Bucky right?” Natasha asked. 

“Yep,” he answered, annunciating the P a bit more than normal. 

“That’s Clint,” she nodded towards Clint sitting behind her, “and I’m Natasha. What year are you in?”

“Junior,” Bucky answered, taking another drink as if he hadn’t just played two rounds. “You guys?”

“Sophomore,” Clint said. 

“Ahh,” Bucky said, looking off into nowhere as if reminiscing. “That’s a nice year. None of the first year nerves, none of the real responsibility. You got all this time for parties and hookups.”

“Speaking of hookups,” Natasha said, looking Steve in the eye, “we’ve been trying to find one for Steve for a while. Know any guys available?” She smiled cheekily, her intentions obvious. Steve rolled his eyes at her not so subtle attempt to hint that he was both gay and available. “His type is tall, dark haired guys, seems to date a lot of blue eyed guys too.”

“That so?” Bucky asked, laughing a bit, fake stretching up and wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

Steve could have just imploded then. He refused to look back at Bucky because his face might as well have been a tomato at this point, and focused a very weak glare at Natasha, because although he wanted to seem mad, he was grateful for saying what he definitely wouldn’t. 

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said, and Steve could feel his gaze resting on the side of his face. “Wanna come up to the roof with me? A buddy of mine owns this place, I know how to get up there. It’s a real nice view.” 

Steve found his words getting lost in his throat. This was why he didn’t talk to people, he was absolutely horrible at it. 

“You should go,” Natasha urged. “We’ll wait… unless you don’t want us to?”

Bucky laughed at that. “Yeah, come on, it’ll be fun. It’s a real nice view.”

“Alright,” Steve said quietly, not out of fear but because his voice never seemed to listen to him in these situations, and he was worried if he spoke any louder it would crack like a twelve year old’s. 

Bucky got up from the couch and extended a hand for Steve to take. He took it, instantly loving the feel of the mix of smooth and calloused skin that enclosed around his hand. Bucky began to pull him away from the couch, and Steve looked back at his friends one last time, who were smirking with success. He made a mental note to either curse them if this went badly, or thank them on the off chance it went well. He let Bucky lead him just past the kitchen and towards a set of black floating stairs. “Just up here,” he urged. He opened the door when they reached the top, and Steve felt a cold rush of air towards him. It wasn’t too cold, just colder than it had been inside and a bit windy. They made their way to the glass wall that acted as a railing, separating the gravel covered rooftop from the rest of the skyline. Steve leaned over it. 

And that was how he ended up looking at the view of New York City, on the roof of this building, with this beautiful stranger he had met less than an hour ago. It was a lot to take in, Bucky had been right about it being a real nice view. This building was pretty tall, it felt like he was standing above the city. The bright lights came from the buildings and the cars way below, and way off in the distance, he thought he could see the Brooklyn Bridge and the bay. 

“It’s beautiful, right?” Bucky asked, drawing him back to reality. He was leaning over the railing like Steve, but his eyes were focused on Steve only. 

“Yeah,” Steve said blissfully. He nodded towards the bridge, “Grew up over there.”

“Brooklyn?” 

“Yeah, before it got all fancy and expensive,” he scoffed. Steve was sure he was messing this up. Bucky obviously hadn’t taken him up to the roof to chat. That wasn’t something people did. Not that he would know, but he was pretty sure. 

Bucky chuckled in response. “They do that to the best of places.”

Steve nodded, and a shiver ran through his body. 

“Cold?” Bucky asked, already pulling his jacket off. 

_ Oh god, _ Steve thought,  _ this was getting ridiculously cheesy. _ But it was also ridiculously sweet, and even though every logical part of his brain wanted to assure Bucky that he was fine, every part of his heart floated as Bucky draped it over his shoulders. Bucky wasn’t that much bigger than him, but the jacket was bigger than Bucky and therefore pretty oversized on Steve. “Thanks,” he said, giving a nervous smile. 

Bucky left the jacket, but instead of pulling back, he kept one arm over Steve’s shoulders, holding him close. Steve swore he could hear his heart pounding in his chest, over and over, loud enough that he was sure Bucky must have heard it by now. There was a moment of silence, the two of them just standing there before he spoke up. “Sorry, I’m not great at conversation.”

He met Bucky’s eyes, which were sweet with a hint of amusement thrown in. “I like you, Steve.” He shook Steve’s shoulder. “Loosen up a bit.”

Steve laughed nervously, a blush creeping up to the tops of his cheeks. 

Bucky reached across and turned Steve to face him, hand coming up to Steve’s face. “You gonna kiss me or do I have to do all the work?” 

He didn’t give him time to respond, pressing his lips to Steve’s with just enough force to be powerful, but not overpowering. He pulled away and looked at Steve sort of inquisitively, gauging his reaction. His gaze was so sweet, Steve just wanted to fall into him and stay there. Bucky must’ve liked his reaction, he pulled Steve closer to him, kissing him and almost inhaling him as if he was a scent that was fading away. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, running them through his long hair. They kissed until Steve could barely breathe and had to pull away. His breathing was heavy, heart still beating out of his chest. 

“You’re good at that,” Steve said. His brain had slowed down so much that he was unable to filter what he should’ve said out loud and what he should’ve kept in. 

Bucky chuckled, leaning on Steve’s forehead with his own, panting a bit. “Maybe we should keep going then.” He leaned in again, their lips meeting, and Steve began to feel hot all over, despite the fact he had been shivering moments ago. Bucky pushed his lips open with his tongue, running his hands down Steve’s back and resting them on his hips, just under his shirt. 

“God,” Bucky said between kisses, coming up to look Steve in the eyes. “I would love to take you back to my place.”

“Then why don’t you?” Steve asked, finding new confidence in this. He was just so absorbed in whatever Bucky was doing to him, he didn’t want him to stop, and he knew they couldn’t continue up here. 

“Think you might be a little too drunk for that,” Bucky said, kissing him softly. “Not gonna ruin this for myself by taking advantage.”

“It’s not taking advantage if I’m the one convincing you,” Steve argued. He didn’t really believe what he was saying, and if someone had said it to him he wouldn’t have been convinced, but he just wanted to go home with Bucky. 

Bucky laughed and pulled Steve’s phone out of the pocket of his pants. “Yes it is,” he said, typing something into Steve’s phone. “And I might also be a little too drunk. But, that’s my number. You’ll call me right? Don’t get the impression you’re the hook up and ghost type.” 

“You got that one right,” Steve said, and he pressed a last kiss to Bucky for the night. “I’ll call you.”

\--------------------

Steve sat in the shitty apartment he shared with Clint, and subsequently Natasha some of the time, fiddling with his phone. The small hangovers had worn off a few hours ago, and now they were all just sitting around, waiting for Steve to make a decision. 

“Just call him,” Natasha groaned. She was lying on the floor, taking pictures of herself because she said the lighting was really good on their floor. Steve didn’t get it, he’d never been great with photography. “You obviously want to.”

“What I want doesn’t matter,” he argued, hand brushing over the screen and the note Bucky had left in his phone with his number. “Is he gonna think I’m desperate if I call him the next day?”

“Oh my god,” Clint sighed. “I can assure you I have never received a call from a girl the day after we hooked up and been disappointed to hear from them.”

Natasha kicked him from her spot on the floor. 

“Ow!” he cried. “All before you! I’m not being an asshole, I’m trying to help a friend.”

“Fine,” she said, tilting her head back and to the side. “Whatever will get this idiot to call him. He was so clearly into you. He brought you up to the fucking roof for god’s sake!”

Steve raced back and forth through his brain before letting out a sigh. “Alright, I’ll call him, be quiet.” He clicked on the number and headed for his bedroom, shutting the door behind him because he didn’t trust his friends to shut up. 

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. “Hello?” asked a male voice that definitely did not belong to Bucky.

Steve’s brain went into overdrive. Had Bucky given him a fake number? Had he been stupid enough to fall for it? Or worse, had Bucky found some other guy to spend the night with after Steve left? “Hi, umm, is this Bucky’s phone?” 

“It is,” the guy answered. “Wait, are you Steve?”

“Uhh, yes,” Steve said, confused on how this guy knew his name. “I am.”

“Oh, hey! It’s Sam, the guy who tapped out at beer pong.”

“Right,” Steve said, his nerves calming. There wasn’t some other guy, no wrong number, it was just Sam.

“One second, Steve,” he said, before the phone muffled a bit, but he could still hear what was happening on the other end pretty well. “Hey Buck!” Sam called. “It’s Steve!” 

There was a muffled crash, a quiet  _ Give me my phone, idiot! _ , followed by some static, and finally, “Hey Steve. What’s up?” 

“Just wondering if you’d wanna go out sometime soon?” he asked, slightly relieved that Bucky seemed just as, if not more happy to hear from him. 

“Yeah, I would. Are you free tonight?”

...


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go on that date they planned last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here's the date
> 
> Also, someone (@Sissy2D) pointed this out, I kinda messed with their heights but I'm just going with it. It is sort of post-serum looking Steve except he's like two inches shorter than Bucky, I just wanted Bucky to be the taller one so if you wanna make Steve shorter or Bucky taller in your mind, doesn't matter, whichever. 
> 
> Also I know this one is a bit shorter but I'm not as good at the straight forward romantic stuff, but I tried!

“Would you calm down, Steve?” Clint asked, searching their messy coffee table, trying to find his car keys.

“I suck at first dates,” he complained, looking himself over in the mirror. He kept going back and forth between a black bomber jacket and his brown leather jacket, unsure of which one to where. He didn’t want to wear the leather one if Bucky was also gonna wear leather, that would be weird, but it  _ did _ look better on him than the bomber. 

“This isn’t even a first date, you guys made out on the roof,” Clint reminded him. “This is more like a second date. Plus, it’s just dinner.”

“Fine, then you pick which jacket I should wear.”

“Ugh, no,” Clint groaned. “I’m not good at that type of stuff. Call Tasha if you want fashion advice.” There was a jingle under his hand. “Found them!” 

Steve rolled his eyes, his phone buzzed.

**| Bucky:** Hey

**| Bucky:** I’m outside

“Agh, no time!” he jumped, making a gut decision and going with the black bomber, the leather jacket falling to the floor. “He’s here.”

**| Steve:** Okay, I’ll be down in a second

“Finally,” Clint said, picking up the jacket Steve had dropped right away, and hanging it on their coat rack. “You look great, Steve. He likes you. Just have fun.”

Steve stared at himself in the mirror, shaking up the jacket to try and make himself look more laid back. It wasn’t working in his opinion. 

“Wanda said it’s cool if I stay at her and Nat’s place tonight, so feel free to bring Bucky back here if it goes well,” Clint added suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and handing Steve his wallet. Sometimes when Steve was anxious, he became a messy slob who lost anything and everything. Luckily, he had Clint to help him out when it did happen. 

Steve grimaced, but smiled at Clint’s suggestion. “Thanks, man.” He grabbed the wallet and headed out the door and into the hallway. 

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Clint tacked on at the end as Steve got into the elevator, too late for Steve to find a comeback before the door closed. He rode the elevator down to the first floor, glad that no one had joined him on his way down so he could calm himself down. 

He walked through the lobby of his apartment building, waved goodbye to the security guard at the front desk, and stepped out the front door. The cool air reminded him of the other night, and he wished they had gotten to spend more time on the roof. He looked around, eventually finding Bucky waiting near the road, leaning against the side of his car. He was wearing the same leather jacket as he had been the other night  _ (so Steve had made the right choice with the jacket) _ and his long hair somehow looked softer. 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky all but purred, looking him up and down and smirking a bit as he started walking towards him. He was being smooth, more subtle and sly than he had been at the party, which made Steve believe it must be alcohol that brings out the crazy, reckless side in him. 

“Hey,” Steve replied, meeting Bucky in the middle. “Nice car.”

“Nice place,” Bucky said, walking back towards the car next to him. “How’d you get a place like this in college? Looks nice.” He opened the car door for Steve like a chauffeur. 

“We’re subletting from Clint’s aunt,” he answered, taking his seat, Bucky closing the door behind him. 

Bucky walked around the front of the car and got into the driver’s seat. “Damn. I should ask Sam if he’s got an aunt.”

Steve laughed as they both clipped in their seatbelts and the car pulled into the lanes. “At least you don’t have to taxi everywhere.”

“That’s true, though parking in this city is a nightmare.” They made small talk as they rode to wherever Bucky was taking them. Steve complained about one of his professors, who apparently had assigned them a project due the next day every class. Bucky seconded the complaint, having had that professor in his sophomore year. 

“It’s like he’s forgotten what it’s like to be in college,” Steve said. 

“Probably has,” Bucky snorted. “The man is like five hundred years old.”

They arrived at the restaurant, which was only about fifteen minutes from Steve’s apartment. “Oh, I know this place!” he recalled. Clint’s parents had taken them here the week before they started college, and from what he remembered, it was a great “make your own pizza” restaurant. 

“I really hope you’re a normal person and like pizza,” Bucky laughed. He looked all calm and collected on the outside but Steve could hear just a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

He grinned back at Bucky as he got out of the car. “Lucky for you, I am and I do.” 

As they made their way from the car to the restaurant, Bucky interlaced his hand with Steve’s. It felt just like it had the other night, smooth but callused, and most of all, warm and inviting. Even as the hostess led them to a table, he found he really didn’t want to let go as Bucky pulled away to pull out his chair. Both of them began to look through the menu, which contained way more toppings and choices than most regular pizza places. 

“What are you gonna get?” Bucky asked, as Steve was looking through the list of different types of cheese, which as far as he was concerned, were exactly the same. 

“Honestly, I have no idea,” he replied. “Other than I’m definitely getting pepperoni on it.”

“Basic,” Bucky commented snidely. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Steve squinted, involuntarily mimicking Natasha when she was ready to fight someone or start an argument. “Alright then. What are you getting?”

“Mushrooms, black olives and spinach for sure,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Probably like three types of cheese.”

Steve made a gagging motion. “Are you serious? That’s disgusting. Who puts spinach on pizza?”

“Cool people,” he defended.

“You’re an ass,” Steve retorted. 

“Oh, I think you’ve got the better ass, Stevie,” he said, smirking over the top of his menu, catching Steve off guard. 

He sputtered, eyes going wide and words not cooperating with his mouth when the waitress interrupted them to get their orders. Bucky winked at him, before reading off his ungodly order, and Steve had to sit there blushing like an idiot. Once they placed their orders, they continued chatting, and Steve made sure not to call him an ass again. He found himself so immersed in the conversation that he barely noticed the time going by before their orders were ready. 

The waitress placed their orders in front of them, he’d ended up getting pepperoni, red peppers and olives, and Bucky, his strange spinach, mushroom, olive combination. “Looks delicious,” he mocked, looking at Bucky’s with a raised eyebrow. 

“You haven’t even tried it,” Bucky protested, raising the first slice to his mouth. He took a bite and made a face like he was tasting ice cream for the first time. “It was delicious.”

“Sure,” he said sarcastically, taking a bite of his own pizza. They continued to eat and talk, every so often making a snide remark at the other’s topping choice. It wasn’t until halfway through the meal that Steve realized all his nerves were gone. He was talking to Bucky just like he would Clint and Natasha, two people he’d known forever, and he got the feeling Bucky had gotten more comfortable with him. 

They finished their meals, split the check and headed out of the restaurant about two hours after they’d arrived, hand in hand. Steve was sure he was grinning like an idiot but he’d stopped caring an hour ago. Bucky seemed to be having equally just as much fun, so why try and hide it? They pulled out of the parking lot, and Bucky rolled the windows down, letting the air flow through the car. Bucky’s hair flew backwards, and he just looked majestic. Like he could be flying through the sky, instead of just driving. 

“What?” he asked, looking at Steve through the rear view mirror. 

“Oh, nothing, sorry,” Steve looked away. 

“I know, I’m pretty hot,” he said, not taking his eyes off the road. When Steve looked back over, he could see Bucky’s lips pressed together, holding back laughter. 

“You’re a jerk,” he remarked, shaking his head, but not taking his eyes off Bucky. The jerk was right, he was really hot. 

“I’m a jerk?” Bucky asked in mock offence.

“Yep.”

“Fine,” he squinted. “Then you’re a punk, Stevie.”

“Y’know, no one’s ever called me that,” Steve smiled. 

“Stevie or a punk?”

“Stevie. Though punk isn't wrong.”

“Should I stop?”

“Nah, I like it.” He did like it. Even from the moment they met, it was like Bucky had this romantic pet name for him. He’d never really had a long enough or meaningful enough relationship for that. 

“Good,” Bucky said, confidently. “I like it too.” It was getting late, Steve could see the moon out the car window, despite the neverending glow of the city. Bucky pulled up to Steve’s building a few minutes later, engine sputtering to a stop. 

“So,” Bucky said, hand on the keys in the ignition. “Your roommate home?”

“He’s actually at Natasha’s,” Steve hinted. Thank god for Clint and Natasha thinking ahead. He really didn’t deserve them. 

“Maybe I should walk you to the door then,” Bucky trailed off, voice heavy with intention, pulling the keys from the ignition and exiting the car at the same time as Steve. When he made his way around the car, he took Steve’s hand and walked them into the building. They got into the elevator, and Steve thanked the universe that it was empty. 

As soon as the door closed, Steve felt Bucky’s hand making it’s way away from his hand and around his waist. Steve got the hint this time and turned in towards Bucky. He stretched his arms up around Bucky’s neck, and looked into his eyes. “You are super hot,” he said, knowing he sounded like an idiot, but it seemed to work last time. If it ain’t broke don’t fix it. 

“And you…” Bucky trailed off, connecting their lips for one soft, slow kiss. “. . . are adorable,” he finished. He pressed against Steve’s lips again, moving his hands down his back, and suddenly it felt like they were picking up right where they left off the other night, except neither of them were drunk, and therefore especially confident. Bucky continued to suck on his bottom lip until the elevator dinged. He pulled Bucky from the elevator and towards his apartment, not letting him get too far as he fiddled with his keys and the lock. 

He pulled Bucky through the door by the collar of his jacket, not stopping until they were pressed against each other again. As they kissed, Bucky somehow turned them around, slamming Steve up against the door. He ran his tongue across Steve’s teeth, hands reaching towards Steve’s front and sliding his jacket straight off him and onto the floor. He didn’t care what Clint would say, he was not stopping to pick up the fucking jacket. Bucky moved on from his mouth, lips meeting his jaw line, kissing and sucking his way down to his neck, leaving hickies behind. 

Steve let out an out of breath moan, trying to pull Bucky’s jacket off him but finding it hard to concentrate. The zippers on the jacket jingled as it hit the floor near Bucky’s feet. “Fuck,” he groaned as Bucky reached his collarbone. “Fuck, Bucky!” he moaned when Bucky pressed hard up against his pelvis. 

“Just to be clear,” Bucky said cheekily, pulling Steve’s shirt over his head. “You’re bottoming.” 

Steve gave him a breathless grin, finding his way to being in heaven. 

_ \----(I suck at writing smut and I’m trying to keep this story somewhat appropriate so here’s a nice time skip for you, ik, sorry bout it)---- _

Steve woke up, head resting on Bucky’s shoulder. He was wrapped around his side and could feel the rise and fall of his chest. It was calming, even, feeling it was the same feeling Steve got when he watched waves crash into the shore. He sighed, curling into Bucky and closing his eyes, wanting the moment to just last. God, it felt nice. 

“Morning, Stevie,” Bucky said, his early morning voice sounding rough and all the more sexy. 

“No,” Steve said in response, hugging him closer, wishing the morning away. Morning meant they had to get up at some point, and he didn’t want to. 

Bucky laughed and hugged Steve. Steve felt the vibrations of his chest as he laughed, interrupting the calm waves for just a moment. “Okay,” he said. “You wanna go back to sleep?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled. 

“Okay, Stevie.” He felt Bucky press his lips to the top of Steve’s head, but then he laid back down, and Steve let himself settle in once again. He wasn’t ready for the moment to be over just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants, I'm thinking about writing a first date/second chapter, so lmk what you think/want!


End file.
